The Immoral Memory
by Consuming Endless Nightmare
Summary: Len has finally entered high school and is already bored of it. He's infatuated with the beautiful Hatsune Miku and meets the strange ice cream loving Kaito. However, no one knows of his pain filled past and that it's the reason for his indifferent, rebellious attitude. Who will he open his heart to? Yaoi, violence and swearing. Lemon, rape and shota in later chapters. AU
1. A New Year

Hello everyone. I would like to announce my second fan fiction! I had quite a bit of fun writing this, and I found it much easier to conjure than my Sonic fanfic. I really hope that you'll like it as much as I do.

**Warning**: In this chapter, there is swearing and violence.

***Disclaimer*** I do not own Vocaloids!

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Chapter 1

**A** **New** **Day**

White puffy clouds drifted leisurely in the blue mass we call the sky. Arms crossed themselves behind Lens head to provide a rest as he lied down against the cool cement. Blonde hair stuck up askew and the rest tied in a ponytail in his signature do. The buttons of his Gakuran open to expose a white t-shirt. A cold breeze slowly passed by to warn that summer won't be around for a while yet. Len let out a sigh. He really didn't want to be here.

"Eh? I thought I was going to be the only one up here." A velvet voice spoke. Len sprung up into an upright position looking into the direction of the voice. It was a guy with sweeping blue hair and deep blue eyes that held the depth of the ocean. He wore the Gakuran uniform cleanly except for the obvious blue muffler he slung around his neck. He noticed Len staring and a gentle smile made its appearance on his soft masculine features. Without pause he sat himself beside Len. He held out his hand.

"My name's Kaito. Nice to meet you." _What is up with this guy?_

"Uh, I'm Len." Len hesitantly shook the strangers hand.

"I guess you're up here for the same reason I am. It's my second time skipping the entrance ceremony. Just another reminder that another long school year is about to begin." The guy nonchalantly rambled on. He suddenly stopped and turned to his side where he rustled through something eventually producing two small ice cream containers. "Would you like one?" Eagerly holding one out for Len.

Len took it from his hand without question. Taking the mini spoon attached off and opening up the container to reveal a chocolate sundae. Len scooped some up, quickly popping it into his mouth. Chocolate syrup and cold vanilla filled his pallet with pleasant flavours.

They sat in silence for a long pregnant pause. "So, what year are you Len? My guess is a first year."

"Enh." Len grunted in response too preoccupied with devouring the ice cream.

"I guess that makes me your sempai!" He exclaimed happily. Pointing his finger to himself he continued. "I'm a third year. If there is anything you need to know just ask me." He smiled brightly. Almost instantaneously he stood up.

"I'll see you around Len." Before Len could properly respond, Kaito was already at the rooftops door waving wildly before he completely disappeared.

_What the hell?_ Len sat there a little stunned. That had to be one of the most strange encounters he's ever had, not to mention short. Len finished up the last bit of ice cream, placing it on to the ground and abandoning it. He rose to his feet, walking towards the railing. Crossing his arms against the cold metal pole. Starring down to see the courtyard slowly swell with people. _Is the ceremony already over?_ People laughing, rushing towards friends, excited for the new high school life to start. It was something Len never understood, it was still school, what was the big deal. He rested his head on his arms, blindly looking at the crowd of students until his eyes stopped. Her hair was a flowing teal colour, held up into pig tails by two square red and black stripped clips. The school sailor uniform hugged her curves gracefully. Len's eyes almost bulged when he saw how short her skirt was, almost teasing him. Black thigh high socks rested a couple inches below her skirt, covering her long thin legs. She was beautiful. He had to meet her, see her face.

Lens head shot up as the bell rung for student to head to their first class. Len looked back down into the sea of dispersing people to only find her gone.

* * *

The final bell sounded throughout the school. Lens' eyes fluttered open to the sound only to groan that it had awoken him from his sleep. School was already becoming a bother and it was only the first day. He skipped the entire afternoon to nap on the roof. Teachers scolding him that he had a bad attitude and he was offending school regulations with his get up, especially his blonde hair. It was his natural hair color, fucking teachers. He lied there waiting for the students to leave. As the sound died down he decided to go home. He let out a sigh as he made his way down the stairs, reaching the bottom of the last flight and before he knew it he was on the ground. He landed with a thump, wincing in pain as he made contact. A small squeal sounded in front of him. Len opened his eyes to see papers falling from the air and the teal haired girl he saw before. He simply stared, mouth agape, completely stunned.

Her eyes squeezed tight in pain. Her skin was pale as porcelain. Long eyelashes dusted her cheeks. Gently biting down on her plump lower lip. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing brilliant green eyes that sparkled in the setting sunlight. She was a goddess.

Quickly she gasped putting one hand on her mouth and reached towards me. "Are you alright?" The angelic voice spoke. He snapped out of his trance, feeling his cheeks flare up.

"I'm fine!" He tenses up and backs away from her hand.

For a moment she stares a little dumbfounded but then puts on a charming smile. _Damn it. _"That's good. Oh no, the papers!" Her voice becomes frantic as she tries to gather the loose papers that littered the floor.

"Ah, let me help." Len speaks before he gets a chance to think. Quietly, they gather the paper off the floor. Len reaches for the last one, bumping his hand against hers as she did the same. Len rips his hand back letting her pick up the last piece. He quickly stands up from his crouching position.

"Uh, here." Len hands her the paper he gathered without looking her in the eyes.

Graciously, she takes it from him. "Thank you." Her voice sings. "Are you a freshman? I didn't see you at the entrance ceremony this morning." She stands up and smiles.

"Yeah." Len sheepishly replies. She was a tad taller than him. _Damn my short stature._

"I see. I was the head of ceremonies this year, it was a shame you missed it. My name is Hatsune Miku. I'm a second year. It's a pleasure to meet you…ummm." Miku stops short of Lens' name.

"Len. Kagamine Len." He fills in the blank.

"Len-kun." She smiles at me. _God that smile is addicting. _"You look a lot like somebody that was at the ceremony. She had the same blue eyes and blonde hair as you. What was her name again?" Her features questioned.

"That's my twin sister. Rin." I reply.

Her face lights up with realization, "Yes! Rin-chan was her name. You both are twins, really? That's truly fantastic." Miku exclaims. "She wanted to join student council. I hope you join a club during your time here." Suddenly she gasps. "Oh, I need to get these papers to the teachers lounge or I'll be scolded. Thank you so much for your help." She bowed her head to me. "I hope we get along well in the future, Len-Kun. Bye bye." She runs off with her arms full of documents as her hair trails behind her.

Len watched her run down the hall until she disappeared into one of the rooms. Len let out the air that he had been holding in his lungs. He couldn't believe it. He actually talked to her. The orange light of the sun leaked through the windows.

Len headed out the closest exit and bumped into a person yet again. This time Len kept his footing and merely staggered backwards. He looked up into piercing green eyes. Short teal hair fell into the taller boys eyes. His facial features contorted into a death glare.

"Hey, little shit." He yelled at Len. "You stay the fuck away from my sister." He crossed his arms. Piercings covered his ears and he wore a gang members' trench coat with its sleeves pushed up to show his studded bracelets. Behind him were a few people who looked similar to him, wearing masks and the sorts.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Len says honestly. Suddenly Len was pushed into the school buildings outer wall.

"Don't fuck with me ass wipe!" He holds Len by the throat squeezing just slightly. "I saw you talking to her. You better stay away from her and keep it in your pants like every other pervert in this god damn school."

Lens' blonde hair covered his eyes. He tried to swallow but the hand latched around his throat made it difficult to do so. "Annoying…" Len managed to whisper.

"What was that, little fucker?" He shoved Len harder against the wall.

Len looked up with the eyes of the devil. His blue eyes as cold as ice. "You're so fucking annoying." Len spat.

The stranger trembled with anger, his eyes wild. "You bitch!" He roared as he raised his free arm. Fist clenched, till the knuckles were bone white. Veins ran down his arm as he threw it forward.

Len clenched his eyes tight waiting for the pain.

* * *

"So this year I was thinking of having a school trip to Hokkaido or Okinawa instead of Kyoto for the second years…" Miku droned on and on. Kaito wasn't truly interested in school matters. He was too preoccupied on picking what type of ice cream he was going to have when he went to his favorite shop after this. He was stuck on mint chocolate chip or turtle fudge. Tasting each in his mind, lapping up some mint goodness. Mint coating his tongue slowly melting, chewing on the tiny chocolate bits. Moving onto the other cone, he bit into the cold dessert, savoring the thick chocolate flavor that enveloped his mouth, munching on thick turtles. He groaned; both of them were amazing he couldn't decide. He concluded that he'd get both. His stomach rumbled as he nearly drooled at the heavenly thought.

"What do you think Kaito?" Kaito snapped out of his delirium.

Kaito looked at Miku who was standing waiting for his answer. Her green puppy eyes anticipating. "What was that again?" Kaito laughed sheepishly.

Mikus' face fell slightly, "You're always day dreaming. As I was saying..." Miku was about to continue when Kaito looked past her, blue eyes slightly widening. He ran past Miku and down the corridor.

"Kaito?" Miku called after him.

Kaito ran as fast he could, the edges of his vision blurred past him as he raced down the hall. He took a turn and reached the exit, bursting through the doors.

"You fucking little shit!" One of them shouted. Fists contacting faces, faces covered in bruises, blood spewing from their mouths. Both groaning and grunting. The teal haired boy wailed on the smaller blonde haired boy. His fists pounding into his face. He tried to block the punches and threw an uppercut into the taller ones jaw. He was holding up his own but he was still no match. Blood dripped from his nose, his cheek was heavily bruised. The taller one punched him square in the jaw, throwing him to the ground. Blood spewing from his lips into the air. "Just die asshole." The taller one walked over and began stomping and kicking on his chest. The blonde one grunted, moaning at the pain and cried out with each kick. The taller one stepped hard on the blonde boys ankle. He yelled in pain. The teal haired boys face broke out in a malicious smile, deep within his chest came a mechanical laughter before continuing assaulting the blonde boy. His pose just standing there paying not much mind. Smoking cigarettes and laughing as they watched.

Kaito ran over and ripped the teal haired boy away from the blonde one. He picked the boy up and rested him against the wall. Brushing the red stained bangs from his face. It was the boy he met earlier on the roof.

"Len! Are you okay?" Kaito knew he wasn't. His right cheek was swollen, bruising with a deep purple colour. The skin of his lip was broken and bleeding, his nose bled profusely running into mouth. His entire face was scraped up, not to mention the huge gash on his forehead that crusted his hair to his face. His one eye swelled at the brow, most likely to give him a black eye later on.

Len swatted Kaitos hand away. His knuckles red and covered in tiny cuts. "I'm fine."

There was a loud gasp behind them, "Mikuo you have gone too far this time!"

"Miku, I was just protecting you."

"You just beat a poor boy senseless. Len-kun was only helping me earlier. You are an idiot, brother!" Miku cried out. She quickly ran over beside Kaito and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Her eyes were wide with fear. She quickly fell to her knees beside Len. "We have to bring him to the infirmary and tend to his wounds."

Len ground his teeth and stood to his feet, not without difficulty. Pain shot through his leg as he applied pressure on his injured ankle. "I'm just fine." Len said more sternly. He tried to walk forward but stumbled, heading towards the ground if it weren't for Kaitos' hand that caught him.

"Len you-"

Len cut him off, "Leave me alone!" He yelled, ripping his arm away from Kaitos' grip. Miku watched with wide eyes, still on the ground. Kaitos' arm still slightly extended as he watched Len limp away from the scene.

Kaito lowered his arm to his side. "Len." He merely whispered into the wind.

* * *

Len ground his teeth, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his leg with each step he took. Clutched his side, feeling the dull ache in his ribs. He doubted any were broken. He spat, watching red liquid splatter to the ground. His free arm leaned against the fence, holding himself upright. _Just a little further. _People wandered by, giving him strange looks, whispering behind his back, keeping their distance. Len looked up at them with an ice cold stare. They took a step back and quickly hurried off. _Stupid people in this stupid town. I hate this place. _He finally reached his home. It was a fairly nice home. Two story blue house with white trim. He opened the gate to his house, when he heard the front door click open.

"Len! Where were you? I was worried si-" Rin gasped. "Len!" She cried out running over to him. Helping him inside and onto the couch. Len slumped into the couch, finally able to relax. Exhaustion made it difficult to keep his eyes open. Rin scurried away before quickly returning with a huge first aid kit, and began to tend his wounds.

"How many times am I going to have to bandage you up?" Rin muttered as she wiped the blood from his face. "You're lucky Mom and Dad are on business trips. They would've freaked." Len didn't look his twin in the eye.

Rin pulled out a disinfectant and applied it to the wounds. Len let out a hiss. Rin merely ignored it. "You've changed a lot Len. Especially these past couple years." She started to place band-aids on his face and hands.

"We're both teenagers now. We are bound to change." Len simply put. Looking out the window.

"I just didn't expect you to become a delinquent. You're too much of a sissy." Rin pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows as if stating a fact.

"What do you mean sis-" Len winced as Rin slapped on the last band-aid on Lens' forehead.

"All done." She smiled proudly at her work. She pulled out an ice-pack, placing it on Lens' swollen ankle. The coldness pricked at the tender skin.

"I'm your twin Len. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other. I'm worried about you. If you want to talk-"

"Why is everyone worried about me?" Len shouted. Rin visibly jumped at her twins out burst. Starring at him doe eyed. "You're all so god damned annoying!" Len got up and ran to his room. Ignoring the pain that it caused.

"Len!" Rin called out.

Len got to the top of the stairs and shut himself in his room. Finally collapsing on his bed, stomach first. Clutching onto the pillow. _Why is everyone so worried about me? There is nothing wrong. I'm fine. There is nothing wrong. Everything is fine. I'm completely fine. _He began to chant it almost as if he was trying to convince himself he was. He buried his face into the pillow, not moving from his place. He had no idea of how long he lied there.

A screeching groan was released as his door opened. "Len?" Rin called into the dark room. "I have some dinner for you. I thought you might be hungry." Len remained silent, not replying to his twin. Rin slumped her head a little and let out a deep sigh. She placed the tray of spaghetti on his clean desk. "Try to eat something, kay." Without another word, Rin slipped out of his room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Len felt sick to his stomach. He felt awful for the way he was treating his sister. She took the role of the mother when their parents left. No wonder his parents favoured her of him. He hated it. Everyone praising her and everyone scoffing at him. They only valued his other half.

Even so, she truly cared for him. She was the only one that didn't look at him with disgust. He wished he could tell her what was bothering him to make up for all that she's done for him. However it was a memory he was trying to forget. Would she even view him as her brother anymore? He didn't want to risk it. He was too scared. _I'm sorry Rin. I'm sorry. _He continued to lie there, battling with his thoughts, until his room became filled with nothing but darkness, void of sunlight. His eyes slowly closing themselves shut, falling into dream filled slumber.

* * *

I'm sorry to disappoint those of you who are looking for smut. The yaoi part of this story probably won't kick in for several chapters. I'm also sorry to shock you that this seems a little more heterosexual at the moment, I really am.

R&R anyone? Flames accepted! The more reviews the quicker the update.

~ CEN ~


	2. The Blue Haired Weirdo Strikes Again

Sorry for the long wait. I didn't plan on updating this so late. I had a writing project I was working on in November and I ended up falling behind in life and had a lot of things to do this last month. I faced a bit of writers block since I had trouble writing certain parts. However, I managed to finish this chapter before the new year. Had no idea as to what to put as the chapters title and being tired this is what I came up with.

Didn't really go over it so I apologize if there is any errors.

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and A Happy New Year.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Blue Haired Weirdo Strikes Again**

"Len…" A distance voice whispered in the darkness. The words coiling around Lens' throat, suffocating him. He hesitantly opens his eyes, staring into vibrant purple irises. Len takes a sharp intake of air. Frozen starring into the eyes of a monster. A helpless sheep to the wolf.

"No…" The words barely escape Lens' lips. Staggering a step backwards. _It can't be. No. No. No!_ An arm reaches within the depths of the abyss coming closer.

Without even thinking Len runs in the other direction. Away, not daring to look back. Panic rose in his throat, his feet weren't listening to him. Stuck in what felt like quicksand. Len reluctantly took a glance over his shoulder. Endless amounts of arms reached towards him, hands hooked like claws, ready to rip him apart, gaining closer and closer to him. Len tried to pick up the pace but he was stuck, barely even moving. Forcing himself forward, he found himself in a cage. Fenced completely in. Looking down, seeing he was wearing a flowing black dress. _No, this can't be happening!_ A dark chuckle erupted outside the cage. Above him was a devilishly handsome face. Lips pursed into a devious smile, long purple hair covering his eyes. He cocks his neck to the side, hair sweeping past his face, unveiling one heavy lidded eye. Purple amethyst bore into Lens' aquamarine frightened eyes.

"My little canary." Suddenly arms burst from the ground, slithering around Len. Grasping onto any limb to keep him in place. Ripping at the clothing that covered his body, touching every plain of his exposed skin.

"No! Stop! Stop!" Len screamed from his lungs. Eyes shut tight, trying to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. Struggling to pull himself away.

"Len." A cold voice whispered in his ear, scarily familiar arms crush Len.

"Noooooo!"

* * *

Len's eyes shot open, immediately sitting up in his bed. Chest heaving up and down, trying to breathe. Cold sweat covered his body, damping his bed sheets. His body uncontrollably shaking. Eyes completely bloodshot, tears forming in the corners. Mouth agape, panting, still struggling to subside his hyperventilating. Pressing his palm to the hollow of his eye, applying pressure to calm himself. _It was just a nightmare. A god damned nightmare. _He squeezed his eyes tightly, waiting for his breathing to even out. Gnashing his teeth together, trying to subside the horrid memory. Not even wanting to recall that day. Slowly his breathing began to even out, sitting upright in his bed, not moving an inch. He looked up through his window, light beams shot through the glass, creating pools of light on the floor, birds happily singing songs. Len looked over at his clock. 8:37. _Shit. _Throwing the sheets off his sore body, he tried to stand. Needles shot from his ankle, up his leg through his nerves. Len let out a gasp of pain before falling back onto his bed. He lifted his foot to examine it. _Double shit. _His ankle swelled to the size of his fist. A whiney rumble emerged from within Len. Insides feeling like they were being gnawed at. Lens' hand clutched his stomach, he hadn't eaten anything since that weird guy gave him some ice cream. God damn was he hungry.

Len took in a deep breath before once again getting up to his feet, ignoring the pain this time. Limping his way to kitchen, nearly falling down the stairs, he finally made it to the Emperador marble counter. Gripping onto it like his life depended on it. His eyes caught a small white paper in the corner of his peripheral. He managed to sit on one of the cushioned stools before grabbing the note.

_Len,_

_Hope you're feeling better this morning ^^_

_Sorry for not waking you up, I figured it would be best for you to take the day off._

_I'll let your homeroom know that you're not feeling well._

_I didn't make any breakfast for you this morning ' Sorry!_

_I think there are still some Eggos' in the freezer. Help yourself to as many as you'd like._

_See you after school._

_Love your sister, Rin._

Len put down the note, climbing off the stool and wobbled his way the fridges freezer. Latching his hand onto the handle and pulling open the freezer. Frosty air collided with warm temperatures creating clouds of steam. Digging his way through frozen food until he found a box labeled 'Eggos'. He opened the box and pulled out a package containing only four waffles. He took them all. Closing the freezer and throwing out the garbage, he pulled out the remaining waffles from the plastic wrapping. The inside slightly wet from condensation. Popping all four into the stainless steel toaster, he grabbed syrup, butter, cutlery, a plate and a single banana. After springing out, Len grabbed the perfectly toasted waffles, wafting his fingers in the air to wave away the heat from his fingertips. Slathering them with butter, syrup and to top it off with a sliced banana. He sat eating in silence. Not a single sound except for the sound of his chewing and metal clanging against fine china.

He didn't want to stay in this horrid house. Always finding an excuse to keep away. It held nothing but poor memories of his parents.

Finishing the remains of his breakfast, he places his fork on the plate and rests back into the stool. Barely mid-morning and he could already feel the boredom eat away at him. He finally resolved to head to the school. What awaited him there, he could already guess.

* * *

"Ancient Greece was a civilization belonging to a period of Greek history that lasted from the Archaic period of the 8th to 6th centuries BC to the end of antiquity. Immediately following this period was the beginning of the Early Middle Ages and the Byzantine era. Included in Ancient Greece is the period of Classical Greece, which flourished during the 5th to 4th centuries BC. Classical Greece began with the repelling of a Persian invasion by Athenian leadership. Because of conquests by Alexander the Great, Hellenistic civilization flourished from Central Asia to the western end of the Mediterranean Sea.

Classical Greek culture, especially philosophy, had a powerful influence on the Roman Empire, which carried a version of it to many parts of the Mediterranean region and Europe, for which reason Classical Greece is generally considered to be the seminal culture which provided the foundation of modern-"1 The door clattered open, to reveal a beaten Len. His left eye turning a nice deep shade of purple, dark bruises covered the jaw and cheeks of his face. On his forehead was an obvious bandage that nearly reached across it. He slowly stumbled into the class, limping as he walked. Voices quietly whispering amongst themselves.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up to class." Len tried to find the source of the huffy, nasally voice. His eyes got caught in an elder mans line of vision. He was a fat balding old geezer. His gut protruded out of his body like a pregnant woman, the buttons of his shirt desperately trying not to pop open. Beady little eyes glared at Len. His bushy brows knit together, causing wrinkles to surface on his forehead.

Len simply ignored the comment and hobbled over to an empty desk.

"Second day of school and you are already picking fights. Is that the reason why you were late?" The pig raised an eyebrow.

Len didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence. He was here wasn't he? Len pressed his fingers to his undamaged temple, feeling the mushrooming headache. "Stupid." Len muttered under his breath.

The pigs face fumed into a deep shade of auburn. "What was that Kagamine?" His voice threatening.

Len glared at him, eyes ice cold. "You heard me." The class sat there in complete silence. All eyes were on them like some sort of strange freak show.

"In the hallway! Now!" The pig threw his arm, index finger pointing in the direction of the door. Len didn't complain. Simply listening to the order, he rose from his seat. The chair screeching against the floor in the deafening silence as it was pushed back. Picking up his bag and hobbling out of the classroom, the pig soon following. The class erupting in an uproar as soon as the door closed behind them.

"How dare you make a fool out of me in MY classroom! You really aren't making a good impression of yourself, Kagamine." The pig spat his name as if it was a curse, "To make matters worse, you are already getting into fights. Do you want to get expelled on your second day of school? Do you even plan on graduating High School? Have you even considered your future? And another point, I cannot tolerate that blonde hair! We have a strict dress code and you are already violating-"

"It's my natural hair colour. Even so, you seemed to pick the fight with me first. Using such a critical tone with one of your students. Does it make you feel like a man to belittle others? You know shit. At least know the well being of your students. Maybe you are simply incompetent as a teacher." Len intervened the huffing pig. Acting completely composed.

"You little ingrate!" His eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. Brows knit together in rage. Wrinkles creasing in his forehead. Bearing his fangs. Nostrils flared. He raised a defiant open hand. Len closed his eyes. Waiting for the impact.

"My, oh my. We can't have such a thing happen now can we?" Someone spoke.

Lens' eyes shot open. The open hand was still raised in the air. However, another hand gripped onto the pigs wrist. Len followed the arm to find it belonged to the blue haired weirdo.

"K-Kaito!" The pig stuttered, his face now drained of all colour. Eyes wide in fear for being caught in such an act. "Why aren't you in class?" He tried to glare but not convincingly.

"I was on my way to the teachers lounge to drop off some papers," Showing off a bundle of documents in his other hand to help state his case. Releasing the pigs wrist. "Would be a shame if they found out that a teacher was using violence against one of their students." Kaito pulled out his iPhone showing off a photo of the pig raising his hand in the air against Len.

The pig taking on the complexion of a ghost. "You…" He squeaked. Swallowing his words once he looked into frozen over dark pools of blue. Sweating on the spot, unable to tear his gaze from the blue beast. "V-very well. Now if you'll excuse me." Finally breaking eye contact, he pushed open the door and re-entered the classroom and closing the door behind himself without uttering another word.

Kaito glanced over at the little blonde. His face was bandaged but it didn't hide the swelling and bruising that adorned his pretty face. Blonde hair falling slightly into his eyes. Pools of aquamarine looking away from where Kaito stood.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Len spoke coldly, still staring in the distance.

Kaito merely blinked a few times before responding, "Well, is that any way to talk to the guy that just saved you?" Kaito teased, smiling broadly.

"Who asked you?!" Len shouted, finally looking up at Kaito. His eyebrows furrowed into a scowl. Aquamarine set ablaze. Turning on his heel, he started to walk the other way. About to take another step, he placed his foot down wrongly, nails piercing into his ankle. Len let out a grunt of pain, stumbling forward to get the pressure of his weight off his injured foot. The floor coming closer and closer to his face.

"Len!" A strong arm wrapped itself around Lens' waist. "You need to be taken to the infirmary."

Len shifted in Kaitos' hold, "Let go of me weirdo!" Len pushed his hand on Kaitos face, distancing him as much as possible.

"Hey!" Kaito said against Lens' hand. "If you do that you'll really fall this time!" Len squirmed, thrashing his arms until he threw an elbow cleanly in Kaitos' jaw rewarding Len with a fall straight to the floor.

"Ow, you got me really good there." Kaito rubbing the tender reddened skin on his jaw.

"Just leave me alone." Sitting on the floor, unmoving. Lens' bangs hiding his eyes, covering up any emotion they held. Slowly he picked himself from the cold ground, dusting off dirt from his ass. He took a steady step, wincing at the pain, limping slightly.

"You're so stubborn." Before Len could respond, Lens' arm was slung across Kaitos' shoulders.

"What are-" Len started.

"You are obviously in pain and I can tell. Just let me help you with this." Kaito sighed in exasperation.

Len tore his eyes away from deep sapphire pools. "Fine." He quietly mumbled under his breath. A booming smile spread across Kaitos' face like wild fire. Slowly, they hobbled together to the nurses office. Len scanned his eyes across the premises, hoping no one would see him in such a situation. The last thing he wanted was to be seen together with the blue haired weirdo.

"Here we are!" Kaito happily announced. With his free hand he slid open the door. "Hello? We got an injured student here!" The room was sickeningly bright. Bleach poured upon every surface staining it pure white. It was simple otherwise. There was a cabinet, storing various prescription drugs and bandages. A small desk, only a few papers laid upon it. Two beds separated by a curtain. Typical school Infirmary.

A deep hum emitted from Kaitos' throat. "Looks like no one is here. I guess we'll just have to make do. First we should probably let you rest on the bed."

Len pulled his arm back to himself. "I can do it myself." Len already started to hop over to the plain bed before Kaito had a say.

Kaito sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Fine. I'll check if she has some ice packs and something to help with the pain." Len barely heard a word Kaito said.

He shifted himself on the plain white sheets. Trying to wiggle his foot free from the shoe, pulling the shoelaces as loose as they could go. Wincing slightly as he did so, he managed to finally take the shoe off. Len next began to peel off his white socks. Revealing a protruding bump adorning the side of his ankle. The colors red and purple blooming across the pale skin.

"You came to school with an ankle like that? Are you an idiot?" Len looked up into baffled blue eyes. Kaito held out a glass in one hand and a pill in the other placing both in Lens' hands. "I raided her stuff and found some Advil. It will help with the swelling and the pain."

Len looked at the turquoise pill before swallowing it dry and taking a quick swig of water. Thrusting is hand outward, handing the cup back to the blue haired weirdo. "Thanks," Len mumbled under his breath. The corners of Kaitos lips turned upwards slightly as he took the plastic cup and rested it on the edge table beside the bed.

"This might hurt a bit." Kaito said before bending forward.

Len squinted slightly, "Huh? What are you talking abou-AH!" Len clamped his eyes tight as Kaito gingerly picked up Lens' foot, carefully positioning it upon three pillows.

"That hurt asshole!" Len spat.

"Sorry." Kaito merely chuckled. Placing a towel wrapped ice pack on Lens' foot.

Kaito sat on the cushioned metal chair beside the bed. Both of them sat in silence. Hanging in the air heavy, not a single sound to be heard.

Kaito cleared his throat, "So…umm." He lets out a shy laugh, "It's kind of weird being just two guys alone in here huh?" Len remained silent. "I think I'll just let you rest for a bit. Yeah." Kaito stood up. Len didn't look at him, completely ignoring him. Kaito closed the door behind him without a single word.

All the air rushed out of Lens' lungs. What was with that guy? Len combed his bangs with his fingers. He was so damn clingy. He barely knew the guy and he already wouldn't leave him alone. That stupid smile on his stupid face.

Len wrapped the thin blanket around his upper body trying his best to avoid his foot. Lying down, starring up at the blank ceiling. Aquamarine eyes slowly closed, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

"Len…wake up," A voice spoke. It was soft. Beckoning him. Pulling him up to the surface. _No…_ Len tried to ignore the voice. Wrapping the warmth around himself closer. "Len." The voice was becoming clearer. Len furrowed his eyebrows. He was comfy, he didn't want to be bothered. "Len! Wake up!" The voice shouted bright and clear directly into his exposed ear. Foggy eyes opened wide, instantly becoming clear. His entire body tensed and shoot into an upright position. A sore throb from his foot caused him to groan in pain. Identical aquamarine eyes stared at each other.

"What the hell was that for Rin? You scared the shit out of me!" Len complained.

"I should be the one asking you why the heck are you at school? I left you a note, didn't you read it?" Rin retorted. Small hands gripped onto the chair she sat on beside the bed. Her cheeks were slightly dusted a light pink colour, her blue eyes glaring a little. Short blonde hair brushed her shoulders, kept neat and tidy thanks to a few bobby pins holding her hair down. Len kept notice that even in high school she still wore that white bow around her head. Len laughed internally, not showing a sign of emotion on his face other than knitting his eyebrows together.

"Yeah, I did. But it's so boring at home."

"You are an idiot!" Rin pinched Lens' undamaged cheek like an old lady would. "Look at your foot! Why would you come to school in such a condition? You're only going to make it worse!"

A tear formed in the corner of Lens' eye. "Rin, t'at 'urts!"

"Oh good, you're awake~" A vibrant voice sang. Len managed to pull Rins' hand from his face, looking up. A bright closed eye smile welcomed Len. Thick lashes open to expose shimmering teal eyes. Long turquoise hair framed her thin face. A blush painted Lens' cheeks a deep red. Hatsune Miku.

She walked closer, "I heard you weren't feeling well so I made you some Oyaku* in cooking class." The pretty turquoise haired girl handed him a steaming bowl. She made it for him? He sat there for a while.

"What's wrong? Not feeling well enough to eat?" A cute smile grew on her lips. "Or did you want me to feed it to you?" She giggled.

Lens' whole face flushed, red as a tomato. "N-no! I can do it myself." Len said frantically before picking up the spoon and scooping it into his mouth. She could cook well too. How could a girl be so perfect? However, there was an unfamiliar flavor in it. "What did you put in it? Tastes a little different." I ask.

"Oh, you don't like it? I'm sorry! I tend to put Leek into most of my dishes. It's one of my favourite vegetables. I can throw it out if you want-" Len cut her of.

"No it's good. I was just curious." Len tried to not look at her, knowing his face was obviously red.

"Hm? I'm glad," Her face lit up even more. Damn he wanted more and more of her.

"What? A party? And no one invited me?" Kaito poked his head into the room.

"Kaito!" Miku turned away, all her attention now focused on Kaito. She ran over as Kaito let himself in. Len watched her. How she pressed the tips of her fingers together. The slight flush of her cheeks. Sweet yet shy smiles as she looked at him. Len wanted to know what they were talking about. Len wanted to see her blush like that when they talked.

"Len are you even listening to me?"

"What?" Len turned to face his twins annoyed expression.

"As I was saying Len. Mom and Dad will be home this weekend so try not to get into any fights for the next few days if you can. I don't want to need to cover up for you again. They're suspicious of you Len. They're starting to doubt you."

"Why should I give a shit about those people? They don't even care to act like parents." Len says angrily.

"I know, but try to, I don't know, meet their expectations. Okay?" She pleads.

"Fine." It takes Len a few seconds to answer.

A bell chimes in the room. Soon Miku runs out, waving at all of them first.

"Seems like lunch is over. Should we go home? I can tell my teacher that I'm not feeling well." Rin suggests.

"No, I can manage to get home myself." Len takes the ice pack off his foot and moves to the edge of the bed. He places his feet on the ground. The moment he stands he falls back onto the bed. His face contorted in pain, grabbing onto his foot. Fuck.

"Len!" Rin cries out. "See you can't even walk on your own. How do you expect to get home?"

"I can help." Both twins simultaneously look up at the blue haired Kaito. "It's only study hall for me next period."

"That would be great! Could you?" Rin gratefully asks.

"No way!" Len shouts.

"Do you not realize this is you're only way home?" Rin shouts right back. "Stop being a little brat about it. Here he willingly wants to help. You should be thankful."

"Stop mothering me you nag."

"What was that?" Rin growls.

"It really isn't any trouble." Kaito tries to stop the argument brewing. Kaito crouches down. "Hop on." Was he going to give him a piggyback?

"You got to be fucking kidding me! There is no way I'm getting on your back! That's so fucking gay!"

"Len." Rin warns. Her eyes flaring.

"F-fine." Len groans, giving in to his scary sister. Len manages to get onto Kaitos broad back. Quickly he hoists him up, jostling his small body to get a better grip.

"Hey! At least warn me!" Len yells.

"Sorry." Kaito laughs.

"Isn't is great that Kaito-san is so tall? You should be thankful at times like these that you're so short Len."

"What did you just say?" Len gives his sister death glare. In return she sticks out her tongue. Kaito merely laughs.

"Well, I need to get to class. I entrust him to you Kaito-san. Take good care of him!" Rin skips off.

"Will do Rin-chan."

"Wait, what?" Lens' eyes shoot open wide.

Kaito was going to take him home. On his back. Just the two of them. Fuck.

* * *

Gravel crunched underneath Kaitos' feet. The sun hung high in the sky. A cool breeze blew through the air. Most of the walk was basked in silence. Kaito was happily smiling. He couldn't help but think the small blonde on his back was adorable. He was temperamental the majority of the time, except for the blush he noticed when he walked into the Infirmary when talking to Miku. He had to be a Tsundere.

Len noticed the dopey smile on the weirdos' face. What was he daydreaming about? In the corner of his eye he noticed two hot babes, pointing at them and giggling. Len tried to hide his face. He wanted to die. Kaito didn't even notice, he was in his own world. Tension and frustration boiled in Lens' gut dying to explode outwards. Clenching his hands into fists, bunching up Kaitos uniform.

"This is so EMBARRASSING!" Len shouted, startling Kaito.

"And you scared me." Kaito chuckled. "What's so embarrassing Len?" Kaito craned his neck to get a look at Lens' face. Completely red. It was so cute.

"We look like homo's doing this." Len tried to hide his face.

"Is that so." Kaito didn't see the issue.

"Ugh. I want to die." Len groaned.

"I doubt it's that bad. It probably won't be much longer either right?"

Len looked up, seeing the familiar white fence. "It's the blue house up ahead."

"Wow, you live in such a nice home." Kaito was in complete awe. It was a beautiful two story house.

"You can just drop me off here." Len said urgently.

"Won't it be easier just to take you straight to the door?" Kaito was already opening the fence before Len had a chance to argue.

"You just do what you want don't you?" Len complained.

Kaito laughed a lighthearted laugh. Making their way up the grand steps of the house Kaito stopped at the top step, letting Len carefully down.

Len rubbed his arm, nervously. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"It wasn't a problem, I had nothing better to do. Now, I should probably get back though. Unless, you wanted me to stay-"

"No!" Len yelled, hopping on one leg to the door swinging it open and shutting it behind himself. Even through the door he could hear Kaito boastingly laugh.

That guy was really weird.

* * *

The little history speech was found on Wikipedia. Sorry it wasn't as entertaining as Hetalia.

Oyaku - Rice Porridge

That brings us to the end of Chapter 2. Sorry, still no smut. That comes later ;) Waiting makes it even better.

R&R?

~CEN~


	3. Meet the Parents

I am so sorry! Please don't hurt me? I really wanted to get this chapter out so much sooner but I really just didn't know how to word it. I also apologize for how short it is! I really am! I wanted to continue it and make it longer but at the same time I just wanted this chapter to end there so I can start with the juicy stuff in the next one without dragging this one on.

I really hope it isn't bad. I kinda just threw it out there without really going over it. OTL I am so sorry.

* * *

Chapter 3

Meet the Parents

Blonde hair, usually slightly askew was tamed by the small application of gel thanks to Rin. He stared into the mirror. Eyes slightly bloodshot, couldn't sleep knowing the hell sprung event taking place that evening.

Someone knocked on the door. "Len? Can I come in?" Rins' noticeable voice spoke from the other side.

"Yeah." Len says, still playing around with his hair. He looked like one of those guys from Grease.

Rin quietly opened the door. "Hey! Don't mess up your hair. It took me forever to rid you of those cowlicks. Are you ready? It's almost time to go." The clack of her white lace up ribbon heels resounded off the linoleum flooring, echoing off the corners of the bathroom. White fabric hugged onto her small chest, flowing down loosely to just above her knees. It was a simple dress but it suited her well.

"In a minute." Len grabs a black tie from the side of the sink. Fuck, he had no idea how to tie a tie but he knew shit would hit the fan if his father saw him without one. He slung the silky fabric around his neck. Crossing over the two ends, tucking and pulling the fabric around until he successfully resulted in a knotted mess. "Shit." He hissed, taking off the tie and flinging it forcefully into the porcelain sink.

"Here, let me?" Rin picked up the discarded article. Wrapping it around his neck. "I know it's going to be hard. Their words can be harsh. I myself am not too keen on meeting them. However, in the end, they are still our parents. So let's try our best 'kay? Alright all done!" She shifted the triangular knot, pulling it into place.

Bells chimed, bellowing throughout the large, empty house. "I guess it's time to go. Come on." Rin grasped on Lens' hand, dragging him behind her. His feet felt like lead blocks, heavy, weighing him down. His stomach churned unpleasantly, feeling the acid creep up into his mouth. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he tried to suppress his growing dread. Trying to keep up with Rins' pace with his still present limp. Finally reaching the door. Almost feeling intimidated by the small pause before Rin opened the door.

They were greeted by an unfamiliar man. He held a white gloved hand to his chest, dressed in a black tailed suit and a chauffeur hat. "I am here to drive you to Symphonia upon the request of Mr. Hayate and Mrs. Maria Kagamine." He stands to the side and escorts us to a sleek black Limousine. He opens the door and assist Rin climbing inside and let's Len climb in for himself before shutting the door and do his job.

They sat in silence. Craning his neck to the side to stare at the window. Droplets of water flying into the barrier between Len and outside, forming little rivers streaming down the glass. Of course it was raining, what else could he of expected. He looked outside watching the road pass by with light speed. He just wanted this night to be over already.

* * *

They entered the grand five star restaurant. Passing through the entrance they were met by Persian rugs, extravagant crystal chandeliers, Stone pillars, they even had actual rose bushes grown in the building rather than just vases filled with them. A host approached them bowing slightly. "Kagamine Len and Rin. Right this way." Len looked at Rin who just shrugged and followed the host. They were led to a table near the terrace. Sitting there already where a highly distinguished looking couple. A man whom that even though didn't look his age held the air of a highly capable man with a long hardworking past into the higher ranks of social status. The beautiful woman with stunning elegance who even though stood in his shadow works just as hard and supports.

Lens parents. He wanted to roll his eyes in disgust. His mother noticed them first. Rising from her seat she walks over towards us. Her soft blonde hair held up in a sophisticated hair do. Her dress was black, long and fitted showing off her curves. She approached Rin first and kisses her on the cheeks. Her European upbringing showing.

"Oh, Rin you have grown so beautiful since I last saw you. You are turning into more and more a woman." She praises her own child. She then looks at Len showing her similar aquamarine eyes, except with thick liner and mascara to make them stand out.

"Len, for once you are dressed like a gentleman, truly handsome." She smiles before kissing each of Lens cheeks with bright red lipstick. He wipes his cheeks off with the back of his hand once she turns around.

Len glances over to his father. His dark charcoal hair slicked back, neat yet stylish. Wearing a designer tuxedo just for this stupid occasion. Elbows rested on the table while his hands were clasped together in front of his face. His onyx eyes connect with my aquamarine. I tear my gaze away quickly.

"That's enough with greetings dear. Shall we sit down?" His father inquires as he too walks over but in a more distant manner of his Japanese lineage.

Walking to the table they take a seat, Len across his mother and Rin across from her father. It starts out pleasant. They first focus on Rin much to Lens relief. They asked questions about their new high school. She goes on about the courses she's currently taking. Rin tells them even though she's a freshman she will be a part of the student council.

"That's my girl." Their father approves.

The waiter comes with garden salads to start. Their parents already ordered what they'll being eating tonight before they even arrived. Fairly soon they were served their main course, Pasta Alla Carbonara.

"Does the school have a good choir program?" Their mother intervenes.

"Yes, the school partakes in many local and even nation competitions and events. The teacher is also very nice. Her name is Meiko. She prefers to be addressed that way."

Their father nods in approval while their mother shows a bright toothy smile.

"It's a shame Len doesn't partake in such activities anymore." She says in a less pleasant tone as if she was indirectly disapproving Lens' choice to stop singing.

Lens hand gripped onto the armrest, knuckles becoming bone white. He was tired of this stupid charade his family put forth. Smiling fake smiles. Praising Rin like she's godsend. Only because she's a conformist to their wants.

Then they turned to Len.

"Well, Len. Have you taken a liking to your new school? It's the finest boarding school in the region. Made any friends?" His mother tries to ask nicely.

Len sits there thinking of what to say. The school was shit? The teachers are fucking retards? Filled with stupid idiots?

His father puts down his glass of white wine he was sipping from and cuts right to the chase.

"Son, I hear you caused a bit of a ruckus at school this week."

Len went rigid in his seat. Piercing a slice of tomato with his fork. Not looking up.

"You better straighten out this attitude of yours. I will not tolerate it."

His hand froze. Staring at the tomato, watching red tinted juice slowly seeping from its wounds onto the plate and mixing with the other concocted sauces that smothered his pasta dish.

"What will people say about us if you become expelled? Think about your family a little."

"Think about my family?" Len chuckled slightly, raising his head he glared at the two adults at the other end of the table.

"…Len." Rin cautioned. Len completely ignored her.

"Think about my family!? You call this a family? All you guys care about are appearances. Never once have you considered maybe I wanted to have a normal family where every night Mom would cook dinner and we could eat together or that maybe I've always wanted to play catch with my Dad. To read me stories or hold me when I cried. Neither of you have been there when I needed you most!"

"Oh my, people are starring, honey do something!"

"Fuck this 'family'!" He spat.

"Len!" Len froze. Looking into the eyes of the Devil himself. "Never, speak to your mother that way. I'm ashamed to even call you 'my son'. You are a disgrace to this family."

The entire room froze. There was only Len and his father. Two beasts baring their fangs, however Len backed off first. What did he think he would gain by speaking his mind?

"Dear…wasn't that too harsh…" Lens' "Mother" whispered

"If he only was more like Rin." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Len gripped onto the fine silver ware in his hand, digging into his flesh. He didn't listen further. Roughly placing down the fork, he stood nearly knocking back the seat.

"Len." Rins' voice rang out, but it was lost in the raging oceans of Lens' thoughts. He stormed out of the five-star restaurant, walking through pouring rain. His clothes drenched, felt heavy as they clung to his skin. He screamed into the rain. Ripping off the stupid black fabric from his neck, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. Squishing it like it was a measly little bug under his mercy. Kicking it aside and then kicking the stone wall surrounding the outer part of the restaurant before sitting down against it. He ran his hand through his hair. It felt slimy from the now wet gel. Fuck he felt pissed.

"Len!" A shrill voice called out. Rin ran out to him, just as soaked as he was. "What the hell was that Len?" She said as she finally reached him.

"Fuck, I don't know. I just lost it." He didn't really have an explanation as to why he acted as he did.

"This was supposed to a nice family dinner Len and you jus- you know what never mind. We can't change the fact that it happened." She leans down towards Len. "Do you want to go home? I would asked if you wanted to go back but I don't think they want two wet kids back in there making a fool of themselves." Now holding her hand out towards him.

He nodded, taking hold of her hand as she helped him up. Their chauffer was waiting in the parking lot. Getting their wet bodies into the expensive limousine they make their way back home.

Rin pulls out her phone from her bag and presses speed dial. "Hi, mom? Yeah…I'm sorry. We're on our way home…Yes I'll be sure to tell him…Yes. Love you. Bye."

Rin sighs. "Yeah, Dad's pissed." She says matter-o-factly. No beating around the bush. "I say it's a good thing that they'll be on a business trip for the next couple of weeks in France. Otherwise it'd be hell on earth in our house."

Awkward silence falls upon them, thick as a heavy blanket. Not really finding anything else to say. Len stares out into the black sky.

Len chuckled. He hopes the plane crashes into the Atlantic Ocean.


End file.
